1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to noise attenuation and, more particularly, to noise attenuation for an open rotor aircraft propulsion system.
2. Background Information
Open rotor propulsion systems are known to be configured with an aircraft such as a narrow or wide body commercial airplane. Such open rotor propulsion systems, particularly counter-rotating open rotor propulsion systems, may generate significant loud noise. In a typical turbofan propulsion system, such noise may be attenuated utilizing one or more acoustic panels configured with the propulsion system's nacelle structure. However, since an open rotor propulsion system does not include a nacelle or other shroud surrounding its open rotors, other means for noise attenuation are needed.